Hot For Teacher
by MylCat
Summary: Le plaisir esthétique doit être un plaisir intelligent. Un One Shot sur un Kurt Hummel pas si fleur bleue que ça et un Blaine Anderson pas si docile que ça...


**Il y avait deux Kurt qui ne parvenaient pas à cohabiter.**

**L'un était sûr de lui, presque arrogant, intouchable et fatidiquement joueur.**

**L'autre était timide, presque invisible, ingénu et fondamentalement intelligent.**

**L'un vivait la nuit, l'autre le jour.**

Kurt était adossé au bar dans une pose faussement décontractée. En fait, malgré une apparence ennuyée, il chassait. Il traquait inlassablement la proie parfaite, comme le lui avait apprit son mentor, qui n'était autre que le mythique Sebastian Smythe, l'homme aux milles conquêtes. Il ne devait pas se précipiter, et analyser. Il fixa froidement la foule de danseurs, suants, dégageant plus de phéromones qu'une horde de lions en ruts. Il en connaissait déjà beaucoup, il avait passé la nuit avec la plupart d'entre eux et ils étaient tous à espérer –à supplier- un second round. Mais Kurt ne s'abaissait pas à ça, ces soirées de luxure étaient son exécutoire, sa façon de décompresser, il en était le maitre absolu. Il avait un Leitmotiv : Une fois, pas deux.

Kurt sirotait son Martini avec un dédain non dissimulé, pas de perle rare ce soir, lorsqu'une voix grave se fit entendre à sa droite :

_- "Il est bien des merveilles en ce monde, il n'est pas de plus grande que l'homme."_

Kurt tourna lentement sa tête pour rencontrer un regard mordoré surmonté d'étranges sourcils triangulaires. L'homme lui souriait aimablement faisant remonter deux pommettes ridiculement enfantines. Kurt haussa un sourcil et ne pu s'empêcher de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de s'adresser à l'inconnu.

- Vous arrivez sérieusement à séduire en citant du Sophocle ?

L'homme fut déconcerté quelques secondes, Kurt savoura sa victoire, il n'était pas seulement qu'un beau garçon. Il était aussi le plus intelligent de sa promotion, ce qui n'était pas rien lorsqu'on était étudiant à Harvard.

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire ?

Kurt afficha un demi-sourire. Il aimait plutôt bien, cet homme, il était physiquement agréable malgré le fait qu'il ait l'air d'un chien perdu.

- Je suis Kurt Hummel, se présenta-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

- Blaine Anderson, ravi.

Kurt croisa élégamment ses jambes fines, parfaitement enserrées dans son jean brut, narguant allégrement son voisin.

- Pas autant que moi.

Le jeune homme porta le verre à ses lèvres, finissant sa boisson, sans lâcher du regard le fameux Blaine. Celui-ci comprit rapidement le message, il leva le bras pour attirer l'attention du serveur :

- Un autre Martini pour monsieur, et une bière pour moi.

Kurt observa Blaine un peu plus attentivement, il avait tout de même certaines exigence, il ne laissait pas n'importe qui le toucher. Blaine semblait plus âgé, mais pas de beaucoup, juste assez, une légère barbe de quelques jours lui mangeait les joues, il était plutôt séduisant dans le genre trapu. Petit mais musclé à souhait, il avait vu les muscles de ses bras se contracter et rouler sous la peau mate de ses bras. Et il était prêt à parier qu'il avait des abdos à se damner. Blaine n'était pas vraiment « son type » mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ce soir ce mec l'excitait, et ce soir il serait à lui.

Lorsque son second verre arriva, il trinqua avec Blaine, se rapprochant encore d'avantage, le frôlant, lui lançant des regards équivoques, activant le processus. Kurt transpirait la luxure et il le savait. De son jean à sa coupe de cheveux parfaite. Il s'approcha encore de lui, si ce fut possible, jusqu'à ce que leurs effluves se mélangent.

- Donc Kurt, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses aussi bien Sophocle, et le Français ?

- J'ai toujours aimé les langues. Je trouve que c'est un outil fabuleux, tant de possibilités…

- Je vois.

Kurt termina d'une traite son Martini et se leva. Il se glissa derrière Blaine et souffla presque à son oreille.

- Dis-moi Blaine, comment vois-tu la fin de la soirée ?

Il plaça frôla sa nuque qui s'électrisa immédiatement.

- Boire beaucoup ? Discuter tout la soirée ? Rentrer ensuite chez toi, retrouver ton compagnon ? Ou ta compagne ?

Le bout des doigts de Kurt pénétrèrent innocemment le col de son T-Shirt pour caresser sa nuque. Blaine eut un sourire satisfait.

- Non. Personne ne m'attend, et je sais exactement où je voudrai finir la soirée, Kurt.

Son prénom était sorti rauque d'un désir difficilement contenu. Kurt s'approcha doucereusement de lui et chuchota à son oreille en un français parfait :

_- "Savoir où l'on veut aller, c'est très bien ; mais il faut encore montrer qu'on y va."_

Zola. Ce mec, ce _Kurt_, lui citait du Zola. Et putain, pensa Blaine, que c'était bon de trouver un partenaire à sa hauteur. Blaine se retourna et se leva. Les yeux rivés dans l'azur de son partenaire il susurra ces quelques mots presque contre ses lèvres.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Kurt avait gagné. Proie facile.

- Chez toi.

Ainsi il pouvait vérifier que ce dernier ne lui avait pas menti. Il était peut être une garce la nuit tombée, mais certainement pas un briseur de ménage. Et puis, il était toujours plus facile de s'éclipser lorsqu'il n'était pas chez lui.

A peine la porte passé, le dos de Blaine fut violemment plaqué contre le mur, sa bouche prise d'assaut par les lèvres d'un Kurt impatient. Il trouva rapidement le chemin de son entrejambe qu'il s'empressa de cajoler. Alors que Blaine haletait passivement, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, Kurt savourait sa situation de pouvoir. Bon dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Il glissa les lèvres dans le cou rugueux de son compagnon, et remonta jusqu'à son lobe.

- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à dire que "_Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder"_, pourtant magnifique, cette phrase a été saccagée par de la mauvaise littérature. "_Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit."_

Ils atterrirent sur le lit rapidement, dénudés comme au premier jour mais traversé de pensées bien moins innocentes. Les préliminaires étaient trop longs, trop frustrants. Kurt le voulait sans préalable, Blaine aussi. Ce dernier avait prit le contrôle d'un Kurt qui se soumettait avec plaisir. Il se frottait indécemment contre lui, gémissant et suppliant.

_- "L'amour fantasmé vaut bien mieux que l'amour vécu. Ne pas passer à l'acte, c'est très excitant."_ Ne trouves-tu pas Kurt ?

- Putain ferme-là, et prend-moi. Grogna le plus jeune oubliant toute forme de bienséance.

La douleur d'une pénétration. Le plaisir de la brutalité. Des corps qui s'enlacent, qui se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Plus près. Toujours plus prés. Des mouvements irréguliers, des respirations saccadées. La sueur qui perle, et glisse lentement au creux des reins. Des ongles enfoncés dans une peau humide lorsque la jouissance arrive. Des grognements rauques, presque animaliers. La lutte, continuelle, acharnée. L'envie de dominer. La rapidité abrutissante. La libération rédemptrice après l'insoutenable torture.

Second round, inversion des rôles. Ils se goutent, se savourent, apprécient ce moment éphémère. Entre deux coups butoirs, une citation. Un chef d'œuvre de la littérature glisse sur leurs langues. Délicat, raffiné, contrastant avec leurs ébats. La douceur des accents français, italiens qui se faufilent entre les gémissements. Là où certains s'insultent de tous les noms, eux citent du Baudelaire. Kurt se sent entier. Et c'est épuisé, repus, satisfait, qu'il s'endort toujours fermement collé contre l'autre corps. Celui de Blaine.

_"Les __hommes__ sont __conduits __plutôt__ par le __désir __aveugle__ que par la __raison__."_

Kurt était régit par le désir aveugle à la nuit tombée, mais lorsque l'aube pointait, la raison l'emportait.

Kurt était double.

Le lendemain Kurt parti discrètement sur les coups de cinq heures du matin, il avait cours aujourd'hui et il devait encore se préparer. Il laissa vagabonder quelques instant son regard sur le corps nu de Blaine, le drap était à peine tiré sur ses hanches. Des traces rouges témoignaient de leur idylle de la veille. Kurt sentit la chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues. Kurt s'échappa comme un voleur. A partir du moment où il franchit la porte, Blaine était déjà de l'histoire ancienne.

Kurt marchait dans les couloirs de l'université, sans trop attirer l'attention. Il n'était qu'un étudiant parmi tant d'autre. Ses lunettes glissaient régulièrement sur son nez, et il les remettait inlassablement, embarrassé. En entrant dans la classe il ne salua personne, se contentant de s'installer à sa place habituelle. Au second rang, ce qui lui permettait de rester visible lorsqu'il levait la main, mais évitait l'angoisse d'être en face de son professeur. Kurt n'aimait pas attirer l'attention lorsqu'il ne la demandait pas. Il sortit son énorme trieur de sa sacoche en cuir, et entreprit de réviser son cours avant que la professeure n'arrive. Il l'aimait bien, elle connaissait bien son sujet, elle enseignait l'histoire des mouvements Littéraires et elle était douée. Lorsqu'elle lui rendit son essai sur La poésie Italienne au XVème siècle, Kurt fut satisfait d'y voir un gros A+ entouré de rouge. En soit, ce n'était pas exceptionnel, mais chaque note rappelait à Kurt à quel point ses efforts finissaient par payer. S'il continuait comme ça, s'il arrivait à maintenir son niveau tout le long de ses études, il réussirait à faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Et ça, Kurt savait que c'était un privilège réservé aux meilleurs.

A l'intercours une fille –dont le prénom lui échappait toujours- vint le voir, elle voulait qu'il lui prête ses notes du dernier cours de Russe. Kurt savait qu'il n'avait prit aucune notes, tout comme il savait que cette fille ne faisait ça que pour l'approcher. Kurt retint un sourire, elle n'avait aucune chance, si seulement elle savait. Il fit mine de chercher dans la quantité de papier qu'il se trainait tout les jours, ne faisant pas attention au professeur qui prenait place dans la salle. Au bout d'un moment il afficha une mine contrite tout en soupirant.

- Désolé, mais je crois que je les ai perdues. Je te ferais signe si je les retrouve.

Elle semblait déçue mais battit rapidement en retraite. Kurt regarda ses affaires maintenant en pagaille et entreprit de les remettre dans l'ordre. Il aimait la propreté. Son professeur claqua des mains pour obtenir le silence.

- S'il vous plait, silence ! Je suis M. Anderson et je remplacerais M. Reilly pendant son arrêt maladie.

Kurt leva la tête si violemment que son cou craqua, il reconnu immédiatement la carrure qu'il avait enserré cette nuit, les cheveux bruns qu'il avait caressé, et les yeux dorés dans lesquels il s'était noyé durant la jouissance. Le visage de Kurt se décomposa, tandis que celui de Blaine se ferma.

M. Anderson commença son cours, il tenta dérisoirement de ne pas faire attention à l'étudiant timide qui se tenait en face de lui, mais en vain. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, pas immédiatement, il était si différent du jeune homme avec lequel il avait passé la nuit. Il était effacé, timidement soumis, il était son étudiant, et étrangement ce ne fit qu'augmenter sa convoitise. C'était lui, le même homme qui avait gémit son nom à plusieurs reprise comme on supplierait dieu de nous accorder la grâce, le même homme qui était parti sans aucune explication. Blaine était en colère, cette nuit était sans conteste la meilleure nuit qu'il n'ait jamais passé aux côtés d'un homme. Et l'idée que Kurt ne partage pas sa pensée, le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait été qu'un parmi tant d'autres le révoltait. Il y avait indéniablement quelque chose entre eux.

Kurt tapotait distraitement sur son bureau, il n'écoutait pas un mot du cours. Il essayait de trouver une échappatoire. Comment allait-il se sortir de là, sérieusement?

- Mr Hummel, mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ?

Kurt leva les yeux vers son professeur. Il avait le pouvoir, et il jubilait.

- Si… Monsieur. J'étais juste ailleurs.

- Je vois, mauvaise nuit ? Ou peut-être que vous vous croyez suffisamment instruit pour ne pas écouter ?

Ce fut la pique de trop, on n'insultait pas Kurt Hummel, de jour, comme de nuit, son regard se fit plus dur, presque insolent.

- Je doute que vous m'appreniez quelque chose que je ne sais déjà monsieur, sauf votre respect.

Blaine eut un sourire mauvais. S'il croyait pouvoir se mesurer à lui.

- Quelle couleur n'apparait pas dans ' Voyelles ' de Rimbaud ?

- Violet.

- En quelle année est né René Crevel ?

- 1900.

- Qui était, selon Baudelaire le poète impeccable ?

- Théophile Gautier.

Des gloussements se firent entendre. Blaine perdit son sourire.

- Qui a fondé l'Académie française ?

- Richelieu.

Kurt exultait, il haïssait cet homme devant lui. Il le haïssait autant qu'il le voulait.

- Qui est l'auteur de cette phrase :_La haine, c'est la colère des faibles !_

Il serra les dents. Connard arrogant.

- Alors _Kurt _?

La manière dont il prononça son prénom le projeta quelques heures en arrière. Il le faisait exprès. Il voulait le troubler. Et ça marchait foutrement bien. Kurt bredouilla, il ne savait pas, ou du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alphonse Daudet. Monsieur Hummel, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Kurt hocha la tête docile, tout en pensant que Blaine ferait moins le malin s'il le prenait là, tout de suite, sur son bureau. Les élèves sortirent lentement, un par un, s'égrainant comme un sablier. Kurt se concentra sur le rangement de ses affaires. Il vit du coin de l'œil son professeur fermer la porte, enclencher le verrou et baisser le store. Kurt s'appuya contre son bureau un sourcil haussé, attendant. Blaine le fixa mais soudainement sa langue semblait s'être envolée, peut être Kurt devait-il l'aider à la retrouver.

- Situation délicate ? tenta-t-il.

- Pas tant que ça. Tu n'étais pas là ce matin.

- Je devais me préparer pour aller en cours.

- Te préparer ? Ou revêtir un masque ?

- Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas plus moi-même aujourd'hui qu'hier, professeur ?

- On ne ment pas lorsqu'on fait l'amour.

- Détrompez-vous. C'est bien pour ça que la simulation existe.

Le regard bleu glacé de Kurt affronta impudemment le marron tendre de Blaine.

Blaine laissa échapper un sourire, ces joutes verbales l'amusaient, le caractère de Kurt le fascinait. Il voulait tellement apprendre à le connaitre. Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, non sans subtilement frôler Blaine. Il ouvrit la porte lorsque son professeur l'interpella.

- Chez moi, ce soir ?

Kurt le jucha du regard et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le sourire niaiseux qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

- Peut-être.

La porte se ferma sans bruit. Kurt repris son chemin, fixant le sol. Peut-être que finalement il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui serait autre chose qu'un simple partenaire sexuel, autre chose qu'un oiseau de nuit. Quelqu'un qui connaitrait ses deux côtés. Quelqu'un qui saurait le rendre un.

_« Bien qu'expert du double jeu, je n'étais en rien un hypocrite ; chacune de mes deux facettes était vraiment authentique. Je n'étais pas plus moi-même lorsque je me libérais de toute entrave pour plonger dans l'abjection que lorsque je travaillais au grand jour et avec acharnement à l'avancement des connaissances ou au soulagement du chagrin et des souffrances. »_

L'étrange cas du Dr Jekyll et de Mr Hyde  
Robert Louis Stevenson

* * *

J'aime tellement sortir Kurt de son cocon de timidité et de guimauve!

J'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce vous pensez ce ce petit texte, (et de ma façon d'écrire), j'ai besoin d'avis pour me construire.

Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review -même minuscule-. En espérant qu'il vous ait plu tout plein !

**Bonne soirée à tous, et à très vite ! **

(Ou pas puisque j'ai entendu dire que la fin du monde approche. Même si mon monde à moi s'était déjà écroulé avec la disparition de Klaine.

Je sais, je suis à peine mélodramatique!)

**Références des citations :**

_"Il est bien des merveilles en ce monde, il n'est pas de plus grande que l'homme." _Sophocle extrait d'Antigone

_"Savoir où l'on veut aller, c'est très bien ; mais il faut encore montrer qu'on y va." _Emile Zola extrait de L'Argent

_"Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder_. _Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit." _Oscar Wild extrait du Portrait de Dorian Gray

_"L'amour fantasmé vaut bien mieux que l'amour vécu. Ne pas passer à l'acte, c'est très excitant." _Andy Warhol extrait de Ma philosophie d et vice versa

_"Les __hommes__ sont __conduits __plutôt__ par le __désir __aveugle__ que par la __raison__." _Spinoza extrait du Traité Politique


End file.
